kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
SISTER SISTER
|Story Romaji Title = Shisutā shisutā |Release Date = |Arc = Godzilla Sister Arc |Chapter = 99 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/99/page/1 |Volume = Volume 11 |Previous Chapter = SISTER PANIC 2 |Next Chapter = SISTER SISTER 2}} SISTER SISTER is the 99 . chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Continuing with the cliff-hanger on the previous chapter, with Keima and Kusunoki finally reaching the Weiss inside of giant Hinoki. Outside, Nora begin to lose patience and she want a full scale attack on Hinoki while Haqua and Shari insists her to wait a little more. Back inside the giant Hinoki, both Kusunoki and Keima stand before a large Japanese style house where Hinoki stands but is overtaken by her own darkness of hatred. Suddenly, Hinoki grab Kusunoki's leg while she were blaming Kusunoki have killed her. She then knock Kusunoki down and strangled her, seeing that Keima immediately rush to Hinoki and try to break her block. But Hinoki easily push Keima and Kusunoki out, while Kusunoki slowly recovers and asks what her sister is trying to do. Hinoki replied that she knows how strong Kusunoki is, not to mention she knows that Kusunoki fakes her defeat in their previous fight so that her sister wouldn't be ashamed in front of people. She then asks Kusunoki why she need the sympathy from her little sister. But before Kusunoki could answer, Hinoki grabs her sister hair and continue to expressed her frustration to her sister, which make Kusunoki scared and begs her sister to stop. After expressing all of her feelings, Hinoki slaps her sister twice and then release Kusunoki who is still traumatized about what she saw. Hinoki continued her attack against Kusunoki but this time its even more violent, she uses all of her despair to Kusunoki. She stated that because of Kusunoki, she has no where to return and its all of her sister faults that make her life miserable. After hearing that, Kusunoki break down and let her sister do what she want. But before Hinoki could strike a blow, Keima block her attack and shout Kusunoki's name to get her motivation back. While Keima try to hold out Hionki as much as he can, he explained to Kusunoki the reason that Hinoki back to the dojo. However, Hinoki kick Keima out before he could finished and change her attack to Keima. While Keima is desperately try to defend Hinoki's attacks, he begs Kusunoki to regain her spirit and fight the Weiss so that her sister could be saved. Outside, the giant Hinoki begin to spread even more miasma and it begin to move into the city right in front of the new devils. Left with no choice, the trio district chiefs has to order an attack. Back to inside the giant Hinoki, finally Kusunoki finally regain her fighting spirit and punched the corrupted-Hinoki to rescue Keima. In the last panel, while outside, the new devil begin to make their moves to prevent the city being rampage by the giant Hinoki; from the inside, Kusunoki has turns her fury into bravery and faces the Weiss References Category:Summary Category:Chapters